


The Photographer

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Photography, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a photo of Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photographer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts), [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time to come home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557233) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 
  * Inspired by [The Photographer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708955) by [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47). 



> This is my artwork for the SGA Reverse Big Bang 2016 which inspired two stories. 
> 
> 1\. Time to come home by gottolovev.  
> 2\. The Photographer by Goddess47

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The photographer is from photographyshow.com  
> Rodney and John's head are from stargatecaps.com and the MGM site.  
> The texture is by le_mot_art


End file.
